


2:1 Finding Us │Haikyuu!! FanFic

by threeandthirteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: Third year has come but has not passed. Best friends finding each other diverting from their promise to make their third year count, Daichi and Aishi follow their paths wondering if they'll intersect like they'd hoped as kids.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

God nearly seven at night before she was finally able to tear away from the club room without a first or second year pestering questions. And that didn't even count the number of them that followed the third year Karasuno student when she tried to make a hasty escape to the gymnasium. They were nervous. Understandable if she was in their shoes. But certain things had to change and being a third year meant she'd rather prepare them than ditch them without guidance. Aishi could only groan knowing leaving the culinary club really was going to be an empty spot in her heart. She would forge on though, the high schooler had plans that needed to be executed to ensure things went smoothly into life after high school.

Utterly absorbed in her thoughts with her things in tow. Aishi hadn't seen the trouble much before she heard it. Looking up down the breezeway that lead into the volleyball gymnasium, she caught sight of two unfamiliar faces monkeying around the front door. No they weren't just fooling around. They seemed to be bickering. Loudly.

_'Should I....?'_ Aishi paused to wonder if stopping to see what the problem was the right choice. But then she took a moment to check her phone for texts and she realized it was almost seven thirty, _'Aww jeez, I can't now...these idiots will just have to figure it out themselves.'_

Cutting away from the main walkway and darting to the side of the building. The well accustomed third year knew the side door was almost always propped open during the beginning of a school year. The district hadn't switched the heating and A/C units from earlier in the year so the club using the building almost always suffered in heat the first few days. But it was her advantage since for the past two years it meant Aishi could sneak in almost unnoticed.

That was when practice was actually happening. When she slipped in Aishi was stunned to hear it absolutely quiet in the lofty gym. No one was here except the faces she already knew. When she saw them it was the silver haired boy to signal for her first with a wave.

Aishi's face contorted a little confused but she approached the trio, "Suga, what's up with these guys?" The one who'd waved at her first bared with a grin but with a long deep sigh. Instinctively Aishi looked over to her closest friend, "Daichi, those first years out there? What's up with that?"

Daichi, palming the back of his neck with a low groan as he rubbed his neck, rolled his shoulders back before looking over at Aishi with his tired brown eyes, "Yeah first years."

"Ok but why is that one hanging on the window bars?" Aishi pointed at the carrot topped kid peeking over the edge of the window sill. Where the other black haired kid was seemed like a mystery since he wasn't pushing for a view into the gym like the ginger was.

"Yeah those are some of our new first years alright!" Tanaka, the youngest of the trio as a second year. And ironically the one with the least hair because of his buzzcut, laughed loudly with a knee slap, "They came in here fight'n and scream'n up a storm until they took off-"

"How about we go!" Daichi interrupted his friend's mention of what had just happened. Giving the daring look over to Tanaka to keep talking or keep his tongue. But not both. It silenced him but Tanaka grumbled something under his voice. And that earned an elbow from Suga. Daichi stopped worrying about those two and turned to his friend, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm the one who came down here to get you," Aishi informed him with a crooked smile. Here she was worried about being late and this doof hadn't even thought once about the fact it was already after seven, "Oh wait!" She held her hand up like everyone would dart off and Daichi's command, "I brought these!" From inside her satchel Aishi produced a paper plate full of pristinely glazed yellow cookies. Each of them looking like they were ready for a photo shoot. Proudly offering up the confections Aishi beamed a smile at the boys, "Lemon cookies, we had leftovers from the club!"

"Aww hell yes! Aishi's baking!" Tanaka didn't even need to be told twice he had a cookie in each hand and crumbles on his face from stuffing the first in his cheeks.

More reserved, Suga took a cookie with a smile, "You know you never have to bring us stuff."

"I know," Aishi grinned, "But I baked too many and the second years in the club spent more time crying than eating them."

"That bad huh?" Daichi inquired as he shouldered his bag.

Aishi sighed, shaking her head, "You have no idea."

"Tell me on the way home," He smiled. Then took a moment to look at the front door. Now the first years didn't seem to be peaking out the window but he had a feeling they were still out there, "Suga, Tanaka."

"Yeah Captain?" Both echoed each other with bits of cookie in their mouth.

Still staring at the door Daichi's grip on his backpack strap tightened before he let out a long breath, "...Just don't be here too late for a first day, alright?"

"Can do." Suga said.

"I was gonna leave after these cookies anyways," Tanaka acted like it was his idea.

Aishi laughed only to swat him in the back of the head, "I think he means lock up baldy."

"I'm not bald!" Tanaka raged even though it was hard to take him seriously with cookie crumbs all over his black jacket.

Giggling to herself Aishi was gonna retort when Daichi interrupted her with the fact they should get going. He was right and being at school any longer just felt like first year torture all over again. So she said her goodbye knowing well she'd see the other two again tomorrow when she came to sit and watch Daichi.

Unlike before when she went in the side door. Now they were heading out the front door. Aishi wondered if she could get a better look at the first years loitering outside. But a better look was just the tip of the iceberg.

The moment she stepped outside the gym she was swarmed beside Daichi. Uncertain they realized there was someone else. It hit quickly that they hadn't seen her when both first years made eye contact with the girl and clammed up right away. Honestly it was funny. First of all the black haired rowdy boy shut his arguing down quickly and stared down at his feet. But it was the redhead who'd been peeking in the window that drew her attention.

First years were youngens but this kid. He was even shorter than she was. And his huge amber eyes fixated on her in the oddest way. It left Aishi to briefly wonder for a second if this kid was sizing her up for coming out of the gym when he wasn't allowed in or simply trying to decide what to do besides stare at the female Karasuno student.

"Don't forget," Daichi's calm voice interrupted every ounce of tension between the staring groups, "Three on three Saturday, you'd both better hold to your words."

If Aishi didn't know better that sounded like a threat from Daichi of all people. Both of the first years received it well and bowed deeply to him. Proclaiming that they knew what had to be done and that they'd be joining the volleyball club no matter what. No idea how they even played Aishi could at least sympathize with the tenacious energy radiating off both of them. Oh to be a first year so hopefully and ready to tackle it all.

As odd as an interaction that was, it was brief. Daichi off on his way and Aishi keeping in stride with him even as she threw a look back over her shoulder to the first years. This time both of them were fixated on them. Leaving it until they rounded a corner before losing eye contact with them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So....those first years," Aishi finally broached the subject halfway on their walk home, "Why were they outside?"

Of course Daichi sighed. Not sure if it was because she brought it up but Aishi didn't care she did just give him the run down on her own drama. Persistently looking over at him she waited for him to elaborate on the weird scene she'd walked in on.

"Those two..." Daichi finally broke the silence on the matter, "Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama."

"Well those names mean nothing to me so maybe a little more information on that," Aishi, balancing on the edge of the sidewalk as they ambled down the suburb streets, didn't tear her eyes away from her footwork, "I thought the volleyball club needed more participants. So why were they outside?"

Groaning Daichi put his arms up behind his head to lean back as he walked, looking up at the skyline dipping down into darkness as the day dwindled away, "Can you keep a secret?" That earned Aishi tearing her eyes from her feet to glare at him like there was no way he really just asked that. Of course Daichi knew no one could keep a secret like Aishi, "Alright alright I know, I mean you still haven't ratted me out for the swing accident in elementary school."

"Exactly," Aishi snorted, offended that her loyalty was even in question.

"Ok so, yeah," Daichi lowered his arms, losing some of his posture to a tired slouch as they walked on, "We have four new applicants this year."

"Wow! That's more than the culinary club got!" Aishi was slightly jealous that they were getting more in than third years leaving. A complete opposite to her problem.

"But those two caused an absolute trainwreck," Daichi palmed his face, "We came into the gym with them fighting. Then neither of them escalated until they were firing balls at each other without proper respect the moment the vice principal came in and.....and...."

"And the VP sent them outside?" Aishi figured that wasn't as bad.

"They hit the vice principal's wig off his head completely with a foul ball and it landed at my feet!" Daichi, utterly disgraced, rubbed down his face to finally look over at her, "We could have gotten shutdown right then and there?! If that's not bad enough they kept fighting until Tanaka broke it up and the VP was so mad!"

"His wig?!" Aishi sputtered, having no idea that the mop of hair on the vice principal's head didn't just look like a dead animal. But really might have been one now.

"Don't tell anyone!" Daichi put his finger over his lips, "Swearing to secrecy was the only reason the volleyball club didn't get shut down right there!" Aishi drew her hand over her mouth like she was sealing a zipper. It still earned a sideways glare from Daichi but he knew she wouldn't tell. Only tease him later for all this. Telling his best friend still didn't alleviate the fact such a travesty had happened and within less than the first day of clubs all the hard work he and the rest had put in would have been flushed down the drains because of two disrespectful first years, "I threw them out of the gym."

"Wow," Aishi had thought this entire time the vice principle had sent them out there. Or even Suga at the worst. But for Daichi to do it meant it was _that_ bad.

"I didn't know what else to do," He confessed, "They can't play like individuals and they fight like cats and dogs. The club is going under but with them acting like that the entire volleyball program will sink. And I just can't-"

"You can't leave it like that," Aishi brought in the serious factor she knew he meant. Taking a deep breath the third year looked up the familiar street. At this rate they were only a couple of blocks from their street but it felt like they might need a million more blocks to talk about it, "I get it...I really do, leaving the culinary club this year and it just...it just feels so wrong. You at least signed up for one last good run."

"Yeah well I'm wondering if that was the smart choice," Daichi confessed. Playing volleyball until spring didn't hinder college preparations but it felt like a failing thing if this was what was going to be left in the wake of graduation, "If those two can't work together they can't join...it will be for nothing no matter what and the club will just be that- A club."

"There you go again," Aishi scoffed.

Daichi's brow shot up at that off-colored response, "Excuse me?"

"Being all that way-" Aishi gestured at him, "When clearly it will be fine."

"And you know something I don't?" Daichi inquired a little offended that she was being so flippant about something this serious.

Looking forward, Aishi could see her home's street lamp right besides Daichi's. They were nearly home and it was only slightly before eight o'clock. Stifling a curt snort, Aishi remained staring forward as her sure footing kept her one step in front of the other on the edge of the sidewalk, "I heard what you said, about a three on three. You wouldn't have offered them a second chance if you didn't think they'd manage. That's just not the kind of guy you are."

"Excuse me?" Daichi slightly offended but smiling through it all looked over at her, "And you think you know me?"

"Tsk-" Aishi side stepped from the line she was following right back onto the sidewalk next to him, "I have lived next to you all my life Daichi Sawamura. I think I know." She stepped behind him just in front of their two homes and turned around to face him in front of her gate. There was the persistent jest between the two when they were alone but without a word yet the fact she meant every part of it was evident on her face, "You wouldn't have given a chance to prove it if you didn't think it would happen. So quit worrying over it and worry more about the fact I'm gonna watch you win or lose a three on three match against Suga or Tanaka with some wimpy first years in a few days."

"Wait but who said I will-" Daichi tried to revoke the fact he never said he was going to play.

Aishi chuckled as she unlatched her gate and shut it behind her just to lean over the fencing to look at him with her chin resting on her palm. Batting her eyelashes at him with that I know it all smirk, Aishi saw right through him and his charismatic plan to make sure those first years played, "See you tomorrow at seven Mr. Sawamura, for a killer practice of course."

"God I'm that hopelessly easy to read huh," Daichi remarked while he tried to hide the smile wanting to spread on his lips, "Probably should work on that if we're gonna play any real teams." 

Laughing it was time she left him alone knowing he'd work his magic on those rowdy first years, "You're not hopeless." Aishi waved at him as she wandered towards her home, "Hopeless doesn't get you to play in the finals." She looked back to wink at him, "So buck up, looked like your first years already did, _Captain."_


	2. Chapter 2

Meandering back to her home room after a quick stop mid morning break to the vending machine meant Aishi had her daily run in with Suga doing his mid morning bathroom break. Naturally they ended up going the same way on the journey back to their respective classes before the chime of the bell. Certainly no hurry to get back to the last day of orientation for the third year and last year for them. They did dawdle a little bit in retrospect.

"So that three on three match is tomorrow," Aishi bit down on the fistful of rice crackers she popped in her mouth, "Daichi was trying to be a hardass on those first years huh?"

Suga tipped his head back looking at the ceiling as they walked, "They'll be fine. They just need the push to start with."

"And by push you mean you and Tanaka being soft on them?" She grinned evilly with an elbow in his side, "Don't think I haven't seen you tossing balls to that little orange haired kid. I'm sure Tanaka's been just as bad."

Quickly Suga laughed her accusation off while waving his hands, "No no no you must be mistaken there could be countless other high schoolers playing volleyball in the side courtyards!"

"You're busted just admit it," Aishi chomped down on another fistful of crackers but her smile gave her away, "Don't worry, I won't tell Daichi."

"Oh thank you," Suga, patronizing her good spirit with his own shit eating grin about being 'caught' helping the first years adjust, "And I won't tell Daichi you quit the culinary club because of him."

"I did not!" Aishi flipped onto the defensive with that underhanded play. Quickly she scrambled to form a coherent thought to counter that, "I did it for me! I've got too much going on to think about that! Exams and prep and that stuff!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Suga laughed waving his hand at her, "Like you said, I won't tell Daichi either."

Pausing before her classroom door Aishi held Suga's unwavering gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Almost as though she was going to say something back to him. But just as quickly as that look of aggression appeared, it faded into a big grin and Aishi socked him in the shoulder, "We'll just keep those two little things our secret!" Obliging to her wishes Suga drew his fingers over his lips like he was sealing a zipper. There was no fear he'd rat her out and the same went for her. Just like that though their daily routine ended with the chime of the bell. Ready to wave and head into their classrooms Aishi suddenly remembered the one thing she did need Suga to tell Daichi, "Hey! Will you tell Daichi to meet me in the culinary club room after he's done? I don't think I'll be done _early_ today." Aishi cringed knowing today was going to be the hardest day.

Beaming her the warmest smile her fellow third year tipped her off with a nod, "Of course I will."

"Thank you Suga I-" Aishi went to ramble when her teacher called her name. Asking of course if she lived in a barn or that she just liked leaving doors open. Of course Suga heard and had a chuckle at his friend's expense. It did earn the deepest eye roll ever but Aishi groaned and swung herself back into class not ready to get this all over with already.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Suga had let him know Aishi would still be holed up in the culinary club room, Daichi actually thought he was kidding since she was almost never later than he was with the volleyball club. Going into practice he expected to see Aishi come wandering in an hour before normal quitting time since she always did. Instead all he got was an oddly tired Suga and Tanaka yawning through most of the practice.

"Are you guys gonna be alive for tomorrow's three on three?" Daichi questioned as he began unraveling the volleyball net to finish up for the day.

"Oh you just watch yourself!" Tanaka bellowed out renewed with vigor for the game even though two seconds before he was yawning, "I'm always ready for a game! Like you can say that!"

"It has been a while since we've had enough interested players to even hold a skirmish." Suga admitted while he wheeled the cart of volleyballs past them, "Hey Daichi looks like Aishi really did get stuck up there."

"Yeah man is she really quitting the culinary club," Tanaka nearly pouted, "How are we going to get all those delicious reject treats from those first years who can't grease a pan!"

"Tanaka do you even know how to make a box cake?" Suga, partial to not ratting on the first years screwing up in any club, inquired of his boisterous friend.

Huffing like that was even a question to ask him. Tanaka sped walked past Suga to steal his cart of balls and turned his nose up at his upperclassman like he was doing all the work, "I'm simply too busy to be able to have one more hobby! You of all people should know that Suga!"

Snickering at him, not to mention that he got himself out of doing the worst part of taking the cart over the thresholds to the back storage, Suga didn't argue with Tanaka on that. Instead he looked over at Daichi who was oddly quiet, "Hey, we can finish up here. Maybe Aishi needs help with her things?"

Caught off guard by the offer to leave earlier than normal, Daichi thought for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Suga laughed him off while trying to wave him away, "I'll just get Tanaka to do all of it."

Daichi laughed at his friend's mischievous wink but the offer was welcomed. He handed off the net so he could gather his things. Reminding Suga and Tanaka on his way out to be there the following day for this three on three match. And no being late to set an example for these first years. Daichi was just met with groans and his two friends telling him to get on his way already. Reluctant to leave the gym he loved so much. At least getting Aishi from the culinary club room would be a quick pitstop.

Or so he thought.

Noises far louder than typical cooking came from the closed club room door. From the looks of it though Daichi saw a pretty full room so it must have meant they were still having a meeting. Which was surprising but not a first in the past two years so he thought just quietly slipping inside to stand by the door and wait would be more than appropriate.

He had just simply been so wrong with that assumption. Daichi opened the door to get a full on assault of half the club room in fits of tears with Aishi barely visible between all the club members swarming her. Those red blotchy faces were familiar to him, most second and third years Aishi had mentioned or introduced him to before. Now the other half that wasn't blowing their noses into handkerchiefs and clinging to Aishi were fresh new faces. Certainly first years. They were not so enveloped by the sob fest going on in the middle of the room.

Instead when the door creaked open they honed in on the intruder. What were scowls that anyone would dare interrupt them right now. Quickly dissipated when the gaggle of three first year girls saw this third year coming in unannounced. Like vultures looking for any kind of drama besides the one right in front of them. They all swooped in on Daichi.

"Hey cutie!"

"Oh are you here for culinary club too!?"

"If he's new I might just stay to-"

"Ahaha no, sorry to say it-" Daichi quickly stopped the stutters of foolish embarrassment out of their mouths. His palm nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just here to see if my friend is ready to go is all I-"

"You mean that dude?" One of the first year girls pointed at the only male in the culinary club, a second year that honestly Daichi knew his name but nothing else.

"No hah," Daichi laughed it off as he knew pointing to Aishi in the middle of the sob puddle would probably start drama. But there wasn't any other way he could lie about who he was here for when he was already busted for entering, "I'm just waiting for my friend Aishi when she's done we'll-"

"Of frick fracking course!" Another first year through her arms up exasperated all of a sudden, "First this chick leaves us with all the work and now she's got a hot boyfriend who picks her up from school!"

"Oh wait we're not-" Daichi's face ignited the same color of red as the shaker of pepper flakes on the counter next to him.

"Then your single!" All three of them jumped on the idea like blood thirsty piranhas that just caught the slightest whiff of blood. Questions one right after another had Daichi's head spinning a million different ways. These girls were relentless; he didn't even have a chance to receive and process one thought yet alone the dozens being thrown at him. Had it been a volleyball then he would have eloquently caught each one. But this was a madhouse with his head spinning a thousand different ways between these three deliberate loons. Were all these first years this intense?

"Daichi!" The one frantic voice he could pick up through the jumble was Aishi's. Which was quickly followed by herself inserting her body into the first year's little gang up on her friend. She wasn't going to admit she heard anything about the boyfriend comment. But that was enough her cheeks might just turn the same color if given a second. Taking a deep breath though she didn't allow the crazy to continue, "You guys I'm so sorry! But I really gotta run. You know I'm still on campus so if anyone has any questions they can just-"

"But it won't be the same without you!" A third year who had been sobbing in the group around her through themselves onto her with a hug, "How are we going to run things smoothly like you do every year Aishi!? We can't do what you do!"

"You guys-" Trying even her patience of all things, Aishi peeled her club friend off her and patted them on the back trying to reassure them like she'd been doing for the past hour, "I wrote everything down and put it in the binder! Times and cost layouts and calendars for the year- You guys will do fine!"

She wasn't even inspiring a fraction of the hope Aishi wished to leave them with. Between dependent second and third years with the first years who thought this was a get over club, this had really turned into a trainwreck before she had the chance to grab the reins. And in front of Daichi of all people. Aishi had really hoped the worst of it would have been over by the time he got here. This still seemed like the frantic throughs of just the middle of this disaster with no sight in end.

"You know what I see," Daichi broke through the wall of tears with his chest puffed out and that tell tale confident smile on his face. Uncanny timing as everyone quieted to see what this other third year had to say, "I see an entire room full of seriously dedicated people! People just as dedicated as Aishi and passionate about this club as the next. And you know how much that means to a club?" He was grinning ear to ear when he threw an arm over Aishi's shoulder and pulled her into his side with a laugh, "It means you don't need this one to keep things going! You've all got the passion and love or else you won't be so upset."

"But...we don't know what to do without Aishi..." One of the second year girls standing off to the side at least wasn't crying but it was clear she'd been a part of the sob fest.

With the way paved Aishi stepped away from Daichi to take hold of the reign he was able to grab for her, "You all have been such excellent bakers and cooks these last few years. I just know, deep down, that you'll be able to pull it off! I'm just one person I didn't do anything all these years but love what I do. Which I know everyone here feels the same!"

Sniffles down to a minimum. Most of them were blotting their eyes and wiping their noses when exchanging glances. Everything told to them was truer than they believed in themselves. Hearing it outside of themselves though felt different and resonated deeper. Not entirely calm but accepting the situation better. The remaining culinary club looked at their familiar faces. And even some of the new ones. Knowing that things would be fine.

Everyone apologized to Aishi. Which she took extremely abashed by her long time friends' words. They assured her that they would do the very best to keep the club as thriving and enriching as always. Not to mention she was always invited back or to just drop in. Of course Aishi laughed because she confessed to already planning to come and visit because she loved the club room too much.

Finally it ended. Nearly as ugly as she expected it to be when she decided to tell her club she didn't apply this year instead of just finding out when she didn't show up. Aishi was cursing herself in silence on the way out of school of how poorly she handled all that.

"...so, you're really not going to manage all those busy bodies this year?" Daichi knew she was festering on what happened. Even just being privileged to a sliver of what went on. He knew if they took it that badly then it was wearing on her conscious, "What are you going to do with all that extra free time? Lose your mind?"

"How about I spend that extra time making sure your ass doesn't fail exams," Aishi jested with a devilish smile and an elbow in his side, "Us upperclassmen have to take care of you younglings."

"You're barely four months older that doesn't count as upperclassman!" Daichi laughed.

"Four months _and_ twenty six days," She pointed out, "Not to mention I'm in class two when you're in, oh what was that again, class four?"

"We learn the same stuff you jackass," Daichi shoved her ever so lightly with a smile etched on his face.

It was true but she wasn't going to nit pit that they did apply a little more pressure in the high classes. She couldn't last in a volleyball game but he would run into trouble with trigonometry so it felt pretty even for the things they could tease each other about. That didn't mean the walk home didn't have Aishi thinking about the fact Daichi was playing volleyball again but to what disadvantage to his classes. How were they going to keep their promise if they tested into totally different colleges.

"That took a lot of guts, what you did," Daichi interrupted her thought process with an off the wall comment. It left Aishi with a confused look but Daichi laughed and elaborated on what he meant, "Deciding between culinary club and what comes next."

"Well, I didn't decide between the two," Aishi shrugged off his praise, "I still love cooking and baking and I'll never give that up." She let a moment of silence fall between them as she looked up at the night sky and the faint stars twinkling at the ready for full blown night time to come, "I guess I just wanted to make sure I have options, in case anything happens."

"Hmph," Daichi's huff made her look over at him. Instead he was looking at the sidewalk and the mismatched time their strides didn't match up, "That's probably the smarter idea."

Off for him to be so somber about something. Aishi didn't agree but she also didn't like him being upset. So of course she snorted loudly followed by an, "Cause I'm the upperclassman duh."

He snorted at that and it did come with a smile. Lifting his head Daichi took a deep breath to recenter himself, "Upperclassmen or not I don't think you'll be laughing tomorrow after the three on three."

"Is that an invitation Mr. Sawamura?" Aishi's brow shot up as she stopped at her homes gate but kept an eye on him as he approached his own home next door.

"I don't know Ms. Kanekich," Daichi leaned into his fence smiling, "Someone thought I was gonna eat my words about those first years."

Aishi had unlatched her gate to let herself in but when Daichi brought up their little discussion she of course had to turn around to lean against her side of the fence across from Daichi. Smirking just as cocky as he was but for some reason hers always seemed so much more devious, "Maybe it's because I know something you don't."

"My upperclassman knows something I don't?" Daichi leaned in like he was ready for her to tell.

Aishi winked but only fleeting as she pushed off the fence with a lazy wave back in her friend's direction while keeping her back turned to head inside, "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Sawamura."

Smitten on the inside with her overly confident secret Daichi stood back up right watching her leave. A smile from ear to ear. It was hard to admit he hadn't been this excited to play a volleyball game in a while. Tomorrow was going to be wonderfully surprising if he won or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, ten in the morning, game day for the three on three without an ounce of sleep for some of the players too hyped up. Those who weren't hyped up slept in until the last minute. Aishi hadn't thought of walking to school with Daichi until she woke to a text saying how he'd left an hour early just to set up and make sure everything was there. Of course that didn't bother her to walk to campus by herself. So Aishi had taken her time to get ready and was on her way out with twenty minutes till ten when she got the surprise down the road she spotted her classmate and friend.

"Kiyoko !" Aishi flagged the glasses wearing third year down with confidence they were heading in the same direction, "Did Daichi ask you to keep score today?"

Quiet about it Kiyoko nodded to her friend. Waiting for her to catch her breath before turning and continuing her way to school. Kiyoko was a student of few words for as long as she's known her these past three years. Aishi didn't mind it but it always made her happy when she would start talking without being prompted to, "Are you going to watch today?"

"Mmhm," Aishi nodded with a proud smile, "Daichi asked me if I would come, I think he's excited to even have enough players for a skirmish."

As the manage of the boys volleyball club for the past three years. Kiyoko had her fair share of knowing how badly the group had suffered. From day one being left in the wake of a failing team until they ended up being this rag tag group of kids who simply liked playing volleyball with no one to play with. Kyoko understood that more than anyone seeing their friends struggle, "I think these first years...will be interesting."

"Interesting?" Aishi was stunned to hear that from Kiyoko of all people. If she was intrigued by this years new blood then there was no telling really what Aishi expected to see on the court today.

When the ladies arrived all of the boys were ready with enthusiasm with the entire court set up like a full on game with things ready to go. Two girls arriving caught the attention of everyone in the gym. Tanaka floated his way over to Kiyoko on angel wings to tell her how beautiful she was even on a weekend. Of course the second year got shutdown.

Aishi laughed at it but when she looked over the group to find Daichi among them. The third year got a full view of the red headed boy from earlier in the week staring at her with wide eyes. Double take to realize he was fixated on her and not the possibility of someone behind her. There went a moment were she was about to say something but found it stuck in her throat in the oddest way. When she was finally unable to unglue her tongue from the top of her mouth, Daichi had found her before the words found her.

"And no game is complete without spectators!" Daichi clapped his hand on his friends back with a beaming smile, "Of course she'll be cheering for whatever team I'm on aha!"

"We're on the same team dumbass," Tanaka rolled his eyes, "But it doesn't matter I'll have the beautiful Kiyoko there to be-"

"I'm keeping score," Kiyoko cut his words down to size by taking herself out of the spectator seat at all.

It deflated Tanaka right back down to size. But the rest of the third years laughed it off knowing he'd bounce back in a matter of seconds. Suga had come over to join Daichi and Aishi with intent of at least giving a name to all the faces that may not have met yet.

"Since you guys haven't met her yet," Suga motioned with a sweeping arm at Aishi, "This is Aishi Kanekich, third year like the four of us and-"

"Is she another manager then???" The red head, as much as he'd remained staring at the newcomer, finally broke his silence with an exuberant hop up and down.

"Oh no no no!" Aishi frantically waved that question away, "I'm nothing compared to what Kiyoko could do ever!"

"She's makes us sweets sometimes and we get free food," Tanaka explained absolutely nothing that Aishi actually was to the team.

Daichi rolled his eyes and took a step forward as a captain, "She's our cheer squad, she has been from day one."

"Oh gee thanks," Aishi scoffed, the sound of designated team baker was more appropriate than cheer leader of all things.

"There's nothing wrong with a cheer squad!" Daichi defended his title for her. Of course seeing the captain get roasted before their eyes and before the three on three even earned a snicker from the two other boys waiting on opposing sides to the red head and black haired kid Aishi had already gotten a sneak peak of.

Fishing back for what he meant to do, which was simply introduce them all, Suga cleared his throat with Aishi's and Daichi's little bickering to regain the spot light, "Aishi- Ahem- The first years," Starting from the right and naming them all in order, "Tobio Kageyama, Shoyo Hinata, Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi. Guys, Aishi."

All four first years bowed kindly to their upperclassman. Though the stiff half head drop the dark haired boy and blond with the glasses did was hardly counted as a bow. Aishi thought she should note those two names, Kageyama and Tsukishima. But finally getting a name to the red head. Aishi lingered on him a moment longer with the flash of that odd staring he'd done twice now. The thought was cut short though when Daichi swept the introductions under the table to get on with this game.

"Lets get this game going already!" Daichi started to separate himself to the opposing side of the court, "Tanaka with Hinata and Kageyama. Then I'll be on Tsukishima and Tadashi's group so-"

"They get the captain?!" Hinata went straight into panic mode at the idea he was facing the captain of the volleyball club. Not exactly what he had expected but everyone else figured Daichi wouldn't say no to playing.

"Oh don't worry Tanaka has much more offensive power than I do," Daichi tried to laugh his under classman's panic off.

"Don't go easy on him though got it?" Aishi elbowed the frantic first year. Hinata jerked around to realize the third year was standing right beside him _and_ talking to him. His panic set into flustered gasping sputters of words instead. Leaving Aishi to only laugh at him realizing he really was just an anxious first year after all. She got beckoned over by Suga on the sidelines next to Kiyoko and the scoreboard.

Even before she got a chance to situate herself in the fake crowd with everyone else Aishi picked up on trash talk happening in the court. Perked by it she turned around to see the extensively tall blond, Tsukishima was it? He trying to engage Daichi in actual trash talk. Tsukishima really was trying to give it his all too with the snarky comments about Kageyama almost exclusively. Aishi didn't even pause to compose herself. She outright laughed as Tsukishima loud enough she regretted it the moment she realized everyone heard her laugh.

"Opps-" Aishi clasped her hand over her mouth wide eyed. Daichi kept smiling politely but when the first year caught wind she was laughing at him of all people then he clammed up. Tsukishima huffed and ignored her completely to go over to their side of the court. That wasn't without getting an earful from Tanaka first. Unlike a laugh from the peanut gallery, Tanaka got a firm reminder to just play the game from Suga. Finally spreading out to get ready though now everyone was grumbling under their breaths about something.

Taking the lead Kiyoko held up her clipboard before pointing also to the score board next to her, "First team to reach twenty five in two sets win. So, begin."

Right off the back it was obvious they were all playing for keeps. Catching Aishi off guard in reality she understood these first years were interesting but she had no idea they were this intense about the club. Without doubt she watched Kageyama send most his sets to Tanaka. Though she was impressed by Tsukishima's height, that was nothing on the riled up fury behind every hit Tanaka struck.

"Probably shouldn't have egged Tanaka on," Aishi leaned over to mumble to Suga, "Annnd there goes the shirt."

Two good spikes in and Tanaka stripped his tshirt off to wave it around like a fool. Everyone in the 'cheer' squad booed him to put his shirt back on and that they didn't want to see it. Suga laughing as he knew fully well Tsukishima's intent to through their moral off the rails simply was not feasible with Tanaka in the line up.

To even her untrained eye Aishi realized the little red head hadn't gotten the ball once really for anything but to send it to the setter, "He's scored all the points but what is the little one doing here anyways?"

"Hinata?" Suga clarified she meant the red head. Aishi nodded, "Kageyama told him to practice his receives before he ever set for him."

"So did he get it?" Aishi had to ask since the lack of action the short stack was seeing was almost depression.

Suga of course had to laugh. Knowing full well all three years plus of Daichi in volleyball club and she had to be the worst at osmosising information, "He certainly got a better hold of it. Just watch for him to-"

Prior to even Suga simply explaining it to her. Aishi with the rest of the volleyball club, Kyoko included, witnessed Hinata not only bolt up to the next from behind with lighting speed. But the springy first year launched himself up into the air with such ease. Clearing the net easily to see the otherside. With everyone holding a breath to see him strike the ball sent to him. There wasn't a pair of eyes in the gym that weren't on Hinata. None of them had seen a person jump like that since-

" _They tiny giant-_ " A name she only committed to memory because of Daichi, Aishi's jaw dropped along with everyone else's the second Hinata's beautiful spike was just that. Perfect in form and excelling in speed, the spike was shutdown mere milliseconds after he hit the ball by Tsukishima's monstrous arms reaching far above where Hinata was aiming. Not even getting a taste of victory before getting shutdown simply by the fact gravity didn't rule in his favor.

The block stung enough. What followed with the snarky comment about his height from Tsukishima. And Hinata's rage that he didn't need to be taller to be a great volleyball player. It left enough pain in her chest for Aishi to realize these first years really were here for keeps even if they were simply playing against each other. That kind of raw passion, she hadn't seen it since her best friend was as naive and foolish as a first year. Still though. Something about these newcomers struck a different cord in her than anyone she'd seen Daichi play with over the last three years. Immediately her eyes had to go to Daichi desperate to read his reaction to the short stuffs little display.

"Yeah, we had a feeling they'd do that," Suga tore Aishi from her focus. He was cool as a cucumber after that little display that left everyone else's jaw on the floor, "Hinata really makes up for not being as tall as others like Kageyama and Tsukishima. But that won't work unrefined like that."

Seeing first hand what Suga meant wasn't hard. Each time Hinata went up to strike with that inhuman enthusiasm. Only to get shutdown repeatedly by a simple single block. Over and over. After the fifth time it hurt to watch the poor guy get shut out so easily from one measly point. Put to rest when they were signaled to rotate and change who served.

"We watched Kageyama do a jump serve earlier," Suga tipped his head over towards the first year on Tanaka's team who was up to serve, "It was fairly impress for a guy who wanted to win volleyball by himself I'll give him that."

"By himself?" Aishi didn't even mean the ridicule in her voice but that kind of statement even second hand was ridiculous, "That's so stupid. I guess they keep calling him the king but its not for good reasons I'm gathering."

Suga shook his head sol, "Kings are lots of things, but they can also by tyrants."

A tyrant he had been when Aishi got a glimpse of them outside the gym days before hand when Daichi kicked them out. These first years really were putting on a show of defiance and it made Aishi wonder why Daichi was being nice enough to let them join even after all this. No one could win alone. Sport or not. That's just not how life worked.

Kageyama was up to serve though. If there was anytime to 'win' by oneself in a volleyball game then this was certainly it. Aishi never understood the serve no matter how many times Daichi explained it. How the points even worked from hitting it too hard the other team couldn't receive it. But when she looked across the court to see who was in the line of this first years serve. There was no doubt in her mind that Kageyama's sign _wouldn't_ win him a single point.

"Go Kageyama!" Hinata and Tanaka both pumping their third team member up without realizing who they were up against.

Clearly seeing the pride to his serve Kageyama tossed the ball up high and hit it with all he could just to prove a point he could do this alone. Just as Hinata had been brutally shut out of every spike. Kageyama was no different. With no time to react Daichi was there to keep the ball from hitting the ground. Not once had the captain struck the ball like Tanaka did. But when he easily kept Kageyama's jump serve in play the arrogant first year was all but aghast his serve had been turned against him to score a point of all things.

"What?" Daichi smiled from across the court at the first years he'd utterly blindsided with that receive, "You didn't think I'd go easy on you guys did you?"

Quickly Daichi's one comment degraded to the first years nit picking each other over being serious about the game or not. None of that really mattered though. For all the bodies in the room all Aishi could focus on what one. Daichi.

' _He's getting into this...'_ Her internal voice almost waivering with worry over it. This was just the first bit though. It was just a practice game this was about the first years. There was no reason Daichi would get himself all worked up for a simple skirmish. Would he?

For the first round it was exactly that. No one could get past Tsukishima. Those who did found an impenetrable wall of Daichi's receives. The back and forth intensified enough that the sweaters everyone started in were finally too much. The three on three was finally getting started. Aishi watched with slight hesitation as everyone got more and more into it.

The one side who kept scoring. Then the side who wasn't.

With the amount of nit picking that went on between the first years was incredible. Not once could Aishi remember actually wanting to pick a fight with anyone that bad as a first year. Maybe as a cocky second year like Tanaka was demonstrating. But the gall on these kids were frightening. Someone was going to snap and it would be before the game ended. It probably wouldn't be Tsukishima as he was doing all the nit picking. And Hinata was amazing at letting insults roll off him. From the sidelines Aishi untrained eye couldn't pick up on the sport but what she could pick up was every movement of Kageyama's becoming stiffer. This wouldn't go well.

What came next didn't surprise the third year. Really she felt pretty bad for the kid really. Kageyama had dropped his tough guy act all together. Admitting defeat to Tsukishima's tease that he was indeed terrified to play volleyball. No understand about the team dynamics. Aishi understood the most when he expressed the fear of no one being there when one needed them. Her eyes darted to Daichi right as Kageyama said that. Half waiting for him to step in. The other half wanting to see this unfold. Aishi was slightly worried when their captain wouldn't step in.

"Suga..." Aishi looked over at second in command that maybe he would step in since Daichi wasn't.

"Wait for it-" The grey haired third year shook his head subtly. He knew what Daichi was trying to do. Only a few more seconds, something had to click.

With the heaviness that sat in the room after Tsukishima's harassing went a step too far. Even everyone on the sidelines held their breath waiting for the next move or word. When nothing seemed to be the right answer. Hinata was the one to step forward. Utterly unobstructed by the problem of fear facing his teammate, the red haired boy was ready to be absolutely anything and everything his teammade needed. All because volleyball was the only thing that mattered. The court and the will to play. All else beyond that could be forgave in his eyes no matter what.

' _He hasn't worked this hard for the team since that first year..._ ' Aishi's eyes followed the ball back in play. Back and forth it went somehow staying in play even after all that was said. If possible they were playing looser now. Giving it all even for a practice skirmish. Once more Aishi found her eyes hovering on Daichi. He was breathing hard but he was smiling. That moment her stomach dropped ten stories, ' _That year all he wanted to do was go to finals...he can't really-'_ That driven look in his brown eyes as he tried to dig out every quick attack executed by Kageyama and Hinata. Those fools didn't even know what they were doing but it worked over and over again. Bringing the biggest and most foolish smile to Daichi's face if Aishi had ever seen one, '

Just like that the game was over. A simple skirmish but the winners were none the less boastful with Tanaka leading the charge as he had 'beat' his captain in a game. This wasn't real the case but they'd give them the victory for a second. Aishi was only torn from her thoughts when Suga elbowed her for the heads up Daichi was heading over.

"What I tell you?!" Sweating profusely before Aishi was even able to hand over the towel Kyoko tossed her, Daichi was overflowing with proud excitement of it all, "Those first years are something else I tell you, eyes closed and everything!"

Unsure she had even really paid attention to the four first years as close as she did her friend. Though she did recall something about Suga gasping when the short one had his eyes closed. She didn't need to admit none of it made it through her inner monologue but bits and pieces of it. Daichi knew she didn't know volleyball that well and used that to her advantage in a split second. Aishi conjured up a warm smile with something generic she knew could get past him for her lack of volleyball knowledge, "All four of them, I mean _that_ was something for a three on three really!"

Both their gazes drifted over to the first years still smoothing it all out as Hinata was grabbing at Tsukishima's hand for a handshake. Neither a formal game nor a requirement. Seeing them so rooted in keeping sportsmanship alive and well in the volleyball world made Aishi wonder if Daichi had something more he was planning than simply just getting these first years to act like a real team.

"Captain!" Hinata and Kageyama materialized before their first in command and the nice cookie lady they just met. Both of them holding out crumpled paper with heads bowed offering it up to Daichi.

Aishi looked at him confused then at the papers he took in his hands. Daichi didn't even look at the paper when Aishi peeked over his arm to see really deliberately done club applications. It was cold making them redo it for nothing. But Daichi turned around and hollers to Kyoko if she had a certain something come in already.

On the dot with all her things Kyoko already had the box next to her. Like kids on Christmas Hinata and Kageyama swarmed her while Tadashi and Tsukishima respected the wait. It was a good wait though as Kyoko revealed their official Karasuno team jackets. Done in black just like the birds the school was named after. Tanaka even harassed Tsukishima into putting his on. Together they all looked like a real team. A team ready to take on anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much more went on before the club finally dismissed. A lot more than Aishi really had the chance to process. The three on three. What she saw those first years able to do. What she saw Daichi's reaction to be. There was so much. And to top it off when their advisor, Mr. Takeda, came roaring into the gym to let them know they had a practice match. With a top four school of all things. Well that was a lot more than Aishi had expected to take in than a simple skirmish.

"Hey, you gonna toss that back over?" Daichi snapped Aishi back to the when and where on the other side of the fence when he snapped his fingers.

Blinking half a dozen times to clear the fog that had settled in her mind, Aishi looked over the wooden fence at Daichi standing there expectantly with a smile, "Oh shoot-" She'd completely forgotten between her hands was the volleyball, "Sorry Daichi," Aishi hucked it over the fence to him rightfully for him to receive the ball and send it back over to her to repeat it all over again.

"You thinking about that amazing game for just a three on three?" Daichi laughed, he'd been jesting about the little match ever since they left the school grounds for the day. Even now the only reason they were outside doing this was because he was too pumped about the practice game and Hinata's and Kageyama's little trick to want to settle down yet, "I knew you'd think it was amaze too if you saw them play! First years too!"

Taking a deep breath when she got a hold of the ball again. She took a moment to look at the stitching on the familiar ball like it was the first time she'd seen it, "They really don't think of this as a game do they?" It was a blanket statement but Aishi looked up from the ball to see how Daichi responded.

For a second he scratched the back of his head. Only a moment though before smiling charismatically and positioning himself ready for her to toss the ball over already, "It's more than a game to all of us really. I guess that's what brings us together."

Tossing the ball over to him Aishi heard that familiar smack of skin against volleyball and mindlessly she readied herself to catch it while keeping eye contact with him over the fence, "It brought those first years too you for sure."

Daichi had every intention of returning the ball but the cord her tone struck him just sounded off. Without even thinking he grabbed the ball to keep it from going back over to her, "You know, I really appreciate you getting up today to come watch them play."

"Psh," Aishi snorted wanting to shift the attention off her immediately, "I came to watch you get your butt wiped by first years don't kid yourself." She gestured to the hold up on his end, "C'mon, send it over already I saw you get tripped up by those first years."

"Aishi."

Oh god, she panicked, Daichi never used that tone if he wasn't deep in thought or asking something of her.

"Can I ask you something?" Daichi followed that attention grabber up by coming up to the fence between the two of them. Leaning the ball against the face as he leaned into it with his gaze stuck on her across the fence.

Unsure what it was he could want to ask her. Especially in the form of a favor. Aishi apprehensively approached the fence. Resting her elbow on the top of the fence as she leaned into her palm and tilted her head at him, "Maybe you can."

For as rare as it was Daichi actually seemed to be tongue tied. The brief pause gave Aishi's heart just the right amount of time to leap into her throat. Like it was going to burst from her clenched teeth. Finally Daichi found his words.

"It would mean the world to me," He smiled across the fence at her in the most genuine way ever, "If you would come to the practice match to watch us play."

He wanted her to come to a practice match to watch? Three years of this and he never had asked her to come to a game before. Even the first year when the third years were bright eyed first years thinking they could go to finals. She hadn't even witnessed that game of all things. But now here Daichi was asking her to come see his world after so many years of making sure their interests stayed separate. Was it bad that the consuming idea he was going to throw all his effort into this club slowly crept onto the fringes of her conscious? Aishi didn't want to feel that way. Guilt stemmed from it for all it was worth making her feel worse. But the way Daichi looked at her. It was simply too much.

"Of course I'll go," Aishi mimicked Daichi's sweet smile without a moment of real hesitation, "I'll go to every game you play, _promise."_


	4. Chapter 4

"No social media worthy lunch for you today?" Daichi admittedly teasing for the most part was still surprised when he sat down next to his friend just to see a very obviously bought bento box. It even had the sticker price matching the convenience store at the bottom of the hill. What a rarity to see the cooking wiz not bring something better than anything he could bring.

Aishi stuffed her cheek with a big bite of rice just as Daichi finished up his humorous little jest at her lunch, "I'll have you know-" She chewed the undercooked rice, there were so many things about her lunch she could have done better in her sleep, and swallowed the wad of food before pointing her chopsticks at Daichi smiling next to her, "If I wanted to hear someone harass me about my store bought lunch then I'd stayed in culinary club."

"Oh c'mon you know I'm kidding," He elbowed her grinning just a second before lifting a dumpling off his lunch box to place on hers, "Mom made them two days ago but they look better than what you got there."

The ultimate pity if Aishi was even going to humor the old dumpling. Seeing as what she got from the pit stop store wasn't bad at all, as it was the same one she got every time she rarely ran out of the house without lunch. Daichi's offer was still out of the goodness of his stupid heart so Aishi popped the old dumpling in her mouth. Only to take the wrapped cookie in her pack and give it to him. She figured he would want the nasty shortbread cookie more than she would.

Regarding the offering as sub parr, Aishi didn't need to tell Daichi that she knew a million different recipes his mom could use instead of the same worn out one she always did. Family secret or not she would keep eating Ms. Sawamura's meals no matter what.

"You wandered over here without Suga," Aishi cocked an eyebrow at him over the little suspicious lunch date all of a sudden in her class and not his, "I never guessed you as the gossiping kind Daichi."

He rolled his brown eyes so far back as he unpackaged the hardly edible cookie, "I didn't come over here to gossip you weirdo."

"Hmph," Aishi snorted with a mouthful of rice and meat that she only half swallowed before she began to talk, "Yeah- ok- You always come wanting to eat lunch with me alone if it means something's on your chest."

Pushing the other dumplings around in his bento box, Daichi remained quiet for a moment. He really was this easy to read but perhaps that's why he came to her every time he needed to reflect on his thoughts, "So our game, against Seijou."

"That's tomorrow after school," She reiterated since everyone on the team had told her at least once at this point in the last two days.

"Yeah that one," Daichi remained staring down at his lunch, "I'm just....kinda worried."

Stopping before the next wad of food went into her maw, Aishi dropped her chopsticks from her mouth and looked over at him, "Worried? Haven't you guys been practicing for like two days straight now?"

He shook his head, "It's not about the practice, we're doing ok. It's just...the line up."

Having taken a smaller bite when Daichi got much more serious, she looked from him to her lunch, "Well, what about the line up?"

Taking his first real bit of food. And not just the store bought cookie he'd already devoured, Daichi exhaled slowly through his nose before answering, "...everyone I figured would be the best to start with and...Suga isn't in the line up."

"Who's the setter then?" There was a moment of confusion seeing as she just knew what her friends played. Perhaps no idea of what their position meant but she knew the title that went with them. For her she had utterly no idea what these new first years did.

Another bite of his lunch and Daichi looked over at his friend, "Kageyama."

Attempting to pair faces with names for the first years. Left Aishi reasoning out that it wasn't the red head she'd been stared at by, so he must have meant the dark haired student who was always with him. An odd switch out maybe for a first year but Aishi had no volleyball background to go off an educated retort, "Well...I mean, what did Suga say when you showed him the line up?"

With another moment of silence as Daichi ate bits and pieces of his lunch. He finally stopped to answer her question, "...I haven't shown him yet. That's what I was going to share at practice today."

"Oh." Aishi looked down.

Daichi offered her the last over done dumpling from his lunch but Aishi declined. Slowly chewing the meaty little thing there was a moment Daichi spent dwelling on his thoughts, "We all want to win, to be better than we were. Suga no different when he told me that he knew Kageyama and Hinata had something special he couldn't compete with no matter what."

"So Suga basically gave you the ok to switch him out for a practice game?" Aishi simplified Daichi's winded worry.

Confused if that's what their friend had actually meant. It left Daichi retracing his thoughts for a second to see if it really was that easy or something else, "Well- Uh- I don't know if that is really what he-"

Aishi swiveled in her seat to face Daichi completely, "If Suga had an issue with the idea of being taken out then he would have told you. And if he _really_ had an issue then he would have told me and made me promise not to tell you."

Her stern words couldn't stop the smile creeping up on his lips, "Which if that were the case you would so be breaking your promise right now."

"Exactly!" She through her arms up like he'd struck the jackpot, "So since I'm not breaking any promises about keeping things from you, at least about volleyball heh," Aishi giggled but Daichi didn't find the humor in that off colored comment, so she continued, "I'm just saying if it really was something Suga didn't believe in then you and I both know you'd be hearing an ear full of it with all those snide observational comments he just loves to make."

She was right. Undoubtedly like Daichi knew she would be if he just laid it all out for Aishi to pick through for the right and wrong. It still hurt not to have his friend in the line up but there was a comfort in knowing that they all wanted to win at any costs. But that left one thing left Daichi was worried about, "You're right but- The first year combo, trouble is I'm not sure they'll be able to do it in an actual game."

"Practice game," Aishi reminded him that tomorrow really held no merit but experience.

"Practice," Daichi rolled his eyes at her correction, "But I'm serious. You saw them at the three on three. They can do amazing things but I'm not sure it's been enough to bank on that ability."

Gnawing off a piece of old deep fried meat, Aishi looked forward at the black board in her classroom as he chewed with her mouth open, "Well- You've been practicing right." Of course the look Daichi gave her was anything short of obvious. But she ignored it and continued, "If they weren't any better than the three on three match then you wouldn't have entrusted them in your lineup. It's like ingredients, you wouldn't include them in your dish, new or not, if you didn't think they'd bring something positive and impactful to it. So-" Aishi moved to face Daichi, who was staring at her before she'd even turned to look at him. Across her face spread the biggest smile with a little bit of a shrug, "-if you didn't think they'd make good additions you wouldn't have included them. Enthusiastic or not, I think they really like volleyball."

Caught up in the moment of her confident smile. Almost like it rubbed off on him. Daichi finally snapped out of it when the chime to signal lunch was almost over rung through the classrooms and halls. Dazed for a second like he'd lost track of his concern for the mere second as Aishi's smile put at ease all his worry, Daichi was yanked back into the present. And that meant the things he was still a little fretful over, "Hey, um, if you don't mind. Do you think you could stop by practice and watch? Like not in a volleyball way but just see if you think the chemistry is working out ok. You've always been much better at that than I am."

"That's because people think you're going to yell at them if they don't follow your rules," Aishi held her hands out like a scale wobbling from side to side, "Don't get yelled at by the scary third year, or, keep fighting like brats." She snorted with a laugh before looking up at Daichi getting his stuff, "It's pretty obvious what most people pick Mr. Captain."

"Clearly they don't know which of us is scarier," Daichi commented with a grin.

"Yeah, Suga, obviously," She added, getting him to smirk even a little more.

"So will you come?" He asked again.

Internalizing a groan meant Aishi didn't at least rat herself out for it. The favor was genuine and she knew how much this meant to Daichi. If only his team knew how much reassurance their scary captain really needed on his decisions. Still with no idea what she could offer to the game, Aishi nodded to at least coming, "Yeah, I can come and watch those rowdy first years of yours."

It was obviously a boost of confidence that Daichi needed. Even with his hand full with his lunch he didn't hesitate to hustle in for a hug. Surprising Aishi into hugging him back before she told him to go on and get out of there when she spotted her teacher coming back in from the door. Here she was, really getting sucked into this stupid volleyball stuff like it mattered to her. If it didn't matter to her a great deal, at least she could do it to someone who did mean all that and more to her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the hard wood of the gymnasium stage was just as uncomfortable as she remembered it being in middle school. Since it was the only sure fire place to seclude oneself without fear of getting struck with a volleyball with a mind of its own. Aishi was stuck sitting on her lumpy backpack to ease some of the pain of the hard surface. Had she only been there a few minutes then maybe it would be a different story. But an _entire_ practice was something entirely different.

Aishi had arrived promptly to practice with Kiyoko since their classrooms were right new to each other. Of course the manager was silent but glad to have her friend coming to join them. Not once did Kiyoko ask what she was doing but as their dynamic went Aishi spilled the beans on having to watch the first years to report back to Daichi. That was when Kiyoko suggested sitting on the stage. She did say it was the safest place in the entire battlefield of the boys training.

Certainly not a single ball had made it over to her either. Allowing Aishi to observe over the binder full of notes in her lap. Half dedicated to homework and the other for Daichi's weird little favor of watching his team. Aishi was pretty astute to people so when she saw the group of boys arguing and solving it with squabbles or just throwing volleyballs at each other seemed pretty on par. It made sense though why Daichi might have thought the group would be a flop. But deep down Aishi didn't see anything but friends being made on the court. They were loud and rowdy but nothing seemed nefarious about their intentions.

"Heads!" Utterly torn from her thoughts by the scream warning in her direction meant Aishi had barely a moments notice before the volleyball hurtling towards her was within face smashing distance. Out of reflex her hands shot up to protect her face. Luckily the serve was weak and when it smacked her palms it just bounced off her lap. Still stunned Aishi lowered her arms to see two first years had been the one to take poor aim.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to do that! It just-" Number twelve, Tadashi, was nothing short of a nervous mess. He hadn't served the ball so Aishi was a little confused why he was apologizing so much. That was until behind him approached number eleven, Tsukishima. If anyone should be apologizing she thought it would be the string bean who'd actually hit her way.

"Can we have our ball back?" Tsukishima asked unphased that he had almost hit the poor bystander.

Aishi was no fool to apathetic students like this. And in reality she'd been watching number eleven as closely as number ten all practice. Snagging the ball Aishi held the familiar stitched regulation ball between her palms before looking up at the two first years still waiting on her, "If you wanted it back then you should have sent something number twelve could have received. It's like putting a batter into a pan two times too small, how will it reach perfection if you sabotage it from step one?"

"Tch-" Tsukishima's lips twitched in a sneer but while he was fairly able to retort back to his teammates, this newcomer left him without much to go off of for a typically sarcastic response. Holding the third year's intent gaze for a few seconds later. Tsukishima finally just shook his head and turned around, "Keep it, whatever."

From over yonder Aishi caught a glimpse of Daichi giving her a disapproving frown. How he thought _she_ was the one starting anything was saved for another day. Aishi hollered at the scrawny blond before sending the ball his way. Giving Tsukishima the chance to either catch it or let the ball hit him in the head. Of course he picked the first.

Staring down at the first year firmly Aishi still had her few hiccups about Daichi's team and this first year might be one of them, "Be nice." It was simple and a no brainer to most. But Tsukishima took it with the same snort as before. Turning his back and returning to the court.

That opened a can of worms she had no idea would happen. When part of the team was stunned to see anyone talk back to Tsukishima so nonchalantly. There was a small part that only got excited to see their interloper handle a ball. And that small part was Hinata.

Immediately grasping at straws the first year thought if she knew how to throw a ball she could help with spikes or sets or really anything to be on the court. Thankfully, before Aishi had to admit semi publically that she had zero athletic intent, Daichi snapped Hinata's attention from that endeavor. She let out the breath she was holding in fear she'd actually have to participate. But since Daichi was calling everyone over for a meeting it gave her the signal that finally this would be over.

Readying herself to go home. Aishi went about her time putting her things away listening half heartedly to Daichi's pep talk and game plan for the next day's game. It was going swimmingly until the optimistic team captain reminded his first year combo that they were the crutch to the game tomorrow.

That's when things came crashing down. What began with Daichi's light hearted reminder that if everyone did their best it would mean they could win. Boiled down to the first years nit picking on each other for all their mistakes and shortcomings. Finally the two worst nit pickers, Kageyama and Tsukishima, cornered Hinata in the attempt their reminder that his decoy work would make or break any game ever. Basically laying the entire failure or success rate on the poor gingers shoulders. Aishi was a competitive person but even that kind of pressure was kind of much for a practice game.

Hinata went from a charismatic mess ready for the game. To a nervous wreck in a matter of seconds. While the second years and most of the third years tried to stay out of it. Daichi was a different matter. As the captain he thought anything he could inspire in the first year would be good. But as Aishi approached from the stage she realized Daichi's failure just meant Hinata was twisted up tighter about all this loose or win nonsense.

The hallowed look behind those blank amber eyes really meant Daichi shot his chance when Hinata clammed up into a mumbling mess. Finally Aishi took a sidebar with Daichi before all of them headed back to the club room to change and grab their school stuff.

"So uh...that backfired." Aishi jutted her chin at Daichi's first year running into the door and not even noticing, "I think you killed him."

"I didn't mean to!" Daichi panicked since it really wasn't his intent, "I thought if I talked him up then he'd be prepared for tomorrow! Now every time I say something Hinata thinks its another responsibility- See-" He called out to Hinata for something incredibly simple, "Hey Hinata the club room keys they are-"

"Oh of course!" Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin hearing Daichi's voice again. The ragged first year jittered in his skin and clattered his teeth like anything Daichi was going to say would be a thousand pound brick.

Only sighing, Daichi handed the keys over to Hinata and simply told him that he'd be up there in a second. When the first year was out of ear shot Daichi turned to Aishi watching the entire thing transpire, "See what I mean." He rubbed the back of his neck with a loss of what to do, "I can't talk to him. The others just make him as nervous."

"Maybe he just needs to be nervous," Aishi shrugged as she stepped in time with Daichi as they wandered to the club room behind the rest, "It's just a practice game, seriously."

On the few occasions Daichi gave her a sour look, this one was one of them. Aishi knew it wasn't _just_ a practice game. As none of them were ever just that. But her discrepancy was overlooked just so Daichi could look towards the club room above the stairway, "I just want to tell him to do his best like the rest of them. Without Hinata taking it as an order of life and death."

There was a lot about Volleyball that Aishi didn't even pretend to know. It wasn't her scene nor did she ever intend it to be. Her best friend loved it though so she did her best to understand it and that meant the other players that came along with a team sport, "Well, maybe Hinata just needs to know that it's ok to be nervous. That everyone gets nervous and-"

"That's it!" Daichi grabbed Aishi by the shoulders with such sudden vigor that his fellow third year didn't even get a chance to react, "You!"

"Me?" Aishi mimicked dumbfounded.

"You!" He nodded excitedly with that twinkle in his eye of a good idea, "If you talk to him then he won't think it's pressure from me or one of the others and that way you can tell Hinata to do a good job and it won't sound like pressure!"

"Oh sure, shift all the pressure onto me," She snorted with derision of the entire idea. As assine as it was the look in Daichi's eyes looked like he was about ready to buy her lunch for a week if she did this one thing dumb thing, "....fine."

"Thank you!" There wasn't a moment to linger when Daichi wrapped her up in a giant bear hug. Knowing she got herself into things way more invested than she cared, Aishi laughed and just hugged him back.

For whatever reason when Daichi asked her to talk Hinata up Aishi didn't immediately assume he meant right then and there. Foolish of her really. Daichi rushed up to the club room to change and get his things while making sure Hinata made it out first. Explicit instructions from the Volleyball captain to talk his first year middle blocker up before everyone headed home for the night.

Toiling over what she was even supposed to say to him. She wasn't fit for the pep talk position. Heck sports weren't even her thing! Aishi had experience rooting for her best friend and some of the struggling newbies in the culinary club over the years. That was an entire level below talking to some first year about a sport she may or may not detest.

Broken before she ever got the chance to make a solid plan of what to say. Aishi spotted Hinata but he was also coming down with Daichi following him. This didn't pose the easiest transition into hitting Hinata up like old friends when his captain and her actual old friend was right there. She duly noted Daichi was going to owe her big time for this favor.

Even in his hazed over worry Hinata's eyes alighten on the third year at the bottom of the stairs, "Oh, Aishi, I think Daichi is still up there and he's- Oh nope, he's right there."

Each word he struggled with was only emphasized by the fact Hinata was wearing his volleyball sweater not only inside out but also backwards. It was hard to not smirk at but Aishi kept it down to a minimum, "Well actually-"

"I think she's waiting for you man," Daichi clapped Hinata on the back to wake him back up from his dwelling of dreadful thoughts, "Isn't that right?"

Utterly thrusted into the position Aishi glared at Daichi but discard the look of anger far before Hinata looked up, enthralled by the thoughts. He wasn't a sharp tool and Aishi was catching onto that, "He's right, I was uh- I was wondering if you'd-"

"Of course I'll walk you home!" Hinata spazzed right into finishing her sentence.

Laughing awkwardly Aishi was about to open her mouth when Daichi added his two cents with a grin, "Not sure you're going to get anywhere wearing that jacket all backwards and inside out there." Not noticing it in his anxiety induced change. Hinata flipped the panic switch to the embarrassing moment he realized Daichi was right and everyone, Aishi included, could see his bumbling mistake. Laughing heartily at the mix up, Daichi padded him on the back once more before beaming a knowing smile at Aishi who seemed less than enthused, "I'll catch you guys later!"

No way out now if Aishi left it would really crush the poor first year. She watched with an amused smile as Hinata thrashed and struggled to get his coat off. Fighting to put it on was just as funny to watch when he kept flailing his arms around. Finally Aishi had to help him at least before he tore a seam to the team logo, "Here." She gingerly took his left knotted up arm just to carefully get the fabric undone so Hinata could slide his arm through without a tear, "Better?"

Completely forgetting the pressure of the practice game creeping up on him the following day nearly melted into nothing. The second Aishi held his sleeve just to undo the mess he'd gotten into had Hinata staring at her with distant golden eyes like he couldn't believe any of it was happening. And to him of all people. Finally when his eyes lingered just a little too long and she had to break a nervous smile, Hinata quickly pulled his arm away to fix his sweater correctly now.

"I uh- Yeah," Hinata nodded sheepishly as he took from staring at her with burning intensity to now looking down at his feet. That didn't mean he forgot what she'd said about walking, "About walking you home, I would love to if you need help with your things I could-"

Aishi inadvertently busted out with a snicker. She stopped most of it by covering her mouth but the snicker was still there, "Actually, I was going to ask if you'd like me to walk _you_ home, seeing as I am your upperclassman."

Face as pale as if he'd seen a ghost in those mere seconds before Aishi's words really settled into Hinata's skull, "....Wait but I- Oh no I can't I live on the other side of the hill! It's so far away I can't ask you to walk that way!"

Truthfully she didn't want to walk that far. It sounded horrendous in fact and she hated just the walk down the hill to where she lived. To go out of the city was out of the question for the unathletic high schooler. But a promise was a promise to Daichi so Aishi quickly met Hinata in the middle, "I'll walk you until my street comes up, that seems easy enough."

With the chipper tone in voice followed with an endearing smile to boot, Hinata nearly short circuited right there in front of her. Aishi was a little more than obtuse to the situation as she was still figuring his nerves were boiling up from the pressure of the practice game. Again she found it endearing and just smiled at him waiting for an answer.

An unbelievable chance meant Hinata was going to snatch it up in seconds. Nodding like his head was going to snap off his neck. Hinata's excitement overtook his nerves for the moment being and Aishi was glad for that. Maybe she'd have to walk the extra few blocks out of the way but there was a sense of happiness filling her chest just by helping. Deep down she cursed Daichi because part of her knew that was part of his plan all along. No backing out now she was going to try and comfort the first year even if it killed her pledge to never exert herself for volleyball.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No surprise the first few minutes into the walk between two almost strangers was mostly awkward. Neither chatterboxes really knew what to say. Aishi stewed over the right words to tell Hinata to hype him up at Daich's request. While Hinata was distracted by absolutely anything to be walking beside the same third year he'd been staring at for the past few days. Neither of them picked up on the other's struggles thankfully for their own embarrassment.

The brave one was unironically Hinata. Probably less brave and more like he blurted the one fact he knew about the third year like it was going to impress her at his _attentiveness_ to his new acquaintance. "You were the captain of the culinary club right?"

Aishi was less taken back by what he said and more in momentary confusion for Hinata's little attempt into casual conversation, "Captain of...? Oh! No no-'' She shook her head smiling over at him amused with how deeply ingrained the volleyball lifestyle was to him, "We didn't really have _captains_ like that."

"But you were the one in charge right?" Hinata looked up at her with wide eyes enamored with anything she could say, "Like Daichi."

Being compared to the pinnacle of actual leadership was all but rattling to her. Quickly Aishi had to wave that away and try to laugh it off even though Hinata seemed to believe it entirely, "No no no- We didn't do anything like that. I just helped manage things! I love being in the kitchen so I helped make sure things run smoothly and everyone got the help they needed." She laughed, a little shy to see Hinata staring at her completely immersed in her words, so she just rubbed the back of her neck looking elsewhere down the sidewalk, "I just loved making food is all, nothing that important."

Still intently watching her as they walked, leaving Aishi to worry Hinata might trip over something, he seemed to be just fine without taking his eyes off her while they walked together, "But you quit this year?"

Caught off guard that the first year had picked up on her frequency at the gym. She wondered if Daichi told them, or told someone who just so happened to open their mouth to the first years. Still she didn't dwell on it seeing as it was a fact in a way, "I didn't quit." Aishi didn't like that word. Instead she looked at Hinata beside her, "I opted out of signing up for a club in my third year for other reasons."

For whatever weird leap in synapses that were made in Hinata’s mind. He went from a vacant stare to having an overbearing grin from ear to ear, "Does that mean you're gonna be our manager too with Ms. Kiyoko???!!"

"Oh god no!" Aishi was abashed by even the mere idea she could do what her classmate did for the volleyball team, "That's Kiyoko's gig from day one, I could never do what she does or even do it half as good as she does it."

The amount of denial she backed into his little outburst led Hinata to believe she really had not even an ounce of drive for the game like he did. Which left one question unanswered then, "...why did you quit then?"

Snapped back with that question. Aishi looked over at Hinata. A bit taken back to find that intense amber stare she'd been the reciprocant of a few other times. This time, being right beside him, there was an eeriness that crept right up her spine. Aishi tried to shake it off like it was nothing but Hinata's stare wasn't going anywhere. And neither was his question.

"...I didn't really quit," At first she tried the route to reword how he kept saying she quit. To hear it out loud made Aishi wonder if she really _did_ quit. Was any of it the right choice? Thinking back to the reason she was spurred not to sign up for any extracurriculars this year came back to the same reason she was out here with this first year to start with, "Daichi."

"Daichi made you quit?!" Hinata nearly exploded out of his shoes right there.

"What?! No! Oh crap wait I don't mean like that-!" Aishi had to recant that slip up so fast. With the damage already done she realized saying Daichi's name really made it sound the absolute worst. Less like she was thinking out loud and more like Hinata's captain was a secret control freak. Backtracking to a better way to word all her thoughts, Aishi stumbled into a more suitable way of answering Hinata's question, "More like- I had other things to take care of besides the culinary club."

Scratching his head trying to connect how not being in a club had anything to do with things high schoolers thought of. Hinata was thinking less like a third year and simply more confused by the fact she said moments before she enjoyed it, "But, you said you liked cooking? So Daichi made you quit?"

Groaning internally, Aishi knew he wasn't going to let go of the Daichi slip up. So she had to rethink how to get away from the captain sooner than later, "Ok so, you know how you're nervous about tomorrow's practice match right?" That spun the needle in her favor. As Aishi had mentioned it, there wasn't a split second between that the nerves came rushing back to the poor first year. Hinata clutching his stomach unable to answer but gave her a nod. Aishi worried for a second if she was about to make things worse. Then again it was Daichi's fault for pinning this on her, "No one's forcing you to do that, but it still makes you nervous and feel bad about it all." She didn't even need to look over at him knowing her words were right, "But you're forcing yourself to do it because you know it's good for you. Because, you know at the end of it you'll be stronger and better for it. Because...." Aishi looked down, her words morphing into something less for Hinata and more like she needed to hear them herself, "...because you know in the end it's for the best and no matter how shitty you feel now, you go with what you know is right."

Words settling into absent space between them. When Aishi finally came back around to the present situation enough to look over at Hinata. And those big eyes staring at her with some mysterious look of adornment. She quickly felt her cheeks flush and how stupid her answer came out with that long winded excuse that she quickly tried to brush under the metaphorical carpet, "Er what I mean is- Aha it was just time! It was time I quit! Yep, yes sir mister I just was too busy this year! Aha!"

With the worry in his stomach subsiding. Maybe purely because he enjoyed the crooked confused smile on his upper classman's face as she spouted off things he even picked up on as a little skewed for truth. Hinata had to admit after Aishi's little speech he felt less like he was going to throw up. And more like he could simply take a breath to let it all go, "Thank you."

Taken back by the first year's words. Aishi halted her panic to look at Hinata beside her. Instead of the stare, everything was replaced with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. Something about Hinata's ease calmed her down enough for her to stop dwelling on her word vomit moments before, "...Don't worry about it, really."

Certain he could argue with her that her little pep talk really did put his mind at ease. Hinata accepted her smile as more than enough. Leaving only one thing he had to know before all else, "Will you come to the practice game?"

Taken back to be asked to attend a game by someone other than Daichi was all but a surprise for her. Looking over at Hinata, Aishi felt her chest tighten the second she found him staring at her with that overly hopeful grin she struggled to say no against. Big golden brown eyes were different than the dark brown ones she was used to looking at her like that. Still behind them though was the same conviction she was so used to. When Hinata's bottom lip quivered in anticipation for her answer, Aishi finally sighed and gave in.

"Yeah," She smiled, not having the heart to tell him she was already going to be there for different reasons. Aishi ruffled Hinata's hair just to distract from the tired smile on her face, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

His bubbly self but ten thousand times worse meant Hinata was leaping up the air with his victory. Aishi had to laugh because at least he didn't seem nervous anymore. She took a deep breath looking out at the rest of the way before she said she'd head her own way. No more than a few blocks. But at least she'd done what Daichi had asked of her. That's all that counted.


End file.
